Fate's Inevitable Game of Destiny
by CookieDoughPony
Summary: They've been childhood friends since Reception and meeting up again sparks new feelings between the pair. But with Gwen's dreams becoming reality and a dark background coming back to haunt Arthur, what will occur between the two?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

See Her Childhood Friend Soon

This story starts of with a young girl called Guinevere Elizabeth Leodegrance. She was a rough-and-tumble type of girl who hated frilly pink things and preferred to run around in just a pair of tiny shorts and a t-shirt getting scrapes, cuts and bruises and make friends with the barn cat and farm-dog. She had never had a proper friend in her life as far as she could remember, even when she was at school, the children calling her a weird-farm freak and teasing her mercilessly about how she loved to be around farm animals rather than human people. To be truthful, Guinevere didn't mind human company but she found them so _boring_, never excited about a calf's newborn life, the way a horse progressed in stages or how you could help a baby piglet around the farmyard without being attacked by the mother. She hadn't met anyone who even remotely cared about farmyard animals and because of this she was excluded from many things, including sports where she was chosen last because of how and where she lived. She was always the last person to be chosen and always the one on their own so couldn't participate in many sports that included a pair, something that bruised her feelings so deeply she would often run away when she got home, hide in the stables and cry to express her feelings, only the horses reassuring snuffling soothing her. And then were the times when she would watch people trip up in the playground and other swarm around them bawling their heads off, asking whether they were alright. If she tripped, no-one would come and help her, but they would sure as punch come and laugh and say it was what she deserved because of her awful upbringing. She would never cry in from of them and simply get up and walk away, holding her head high despite the aching, prickling feelings behind her eyes. It was like no-one wanted to be her friend because of her background and Guinevere soon gave up on the idea of a friendship because she thought it would never exist for someone like her.

She sat in the classroom, drawing a picture of a horse and watching everyone else around her in her year colour in large groups, or rather, talk about how to humiliate her next whilst the teacher supervised them, making sure they didn't prod themselves in the eyes with scissors. Guinevere was sometimes rather miffed at this because her daddy let her handle scissors much sharper than this for cutting open straw bales when the horses and ponies needed more in their stables and here she was being told to use the blunt safety ones that didn't even work. She occupied herself with colouring inside the lines and heard the door of the classroom click open, her eyes darting upwards to be greeted by the sight of a small boy, his blue eyes wide as he looked about the class, blonde hair falling over his face as his fingers clutched onto his daddy's, not unlike how Guinevere had done when she had first come into this room. The teacher went over and spoke to him gently and he soon smiled before noticing everyone staring at him and it dropped. Guinevere respected his feelings and went back to colouring her horse for a while, until she felt someone watching her. Looking up she saw the boy was now sat opposite her, his head tilted to the side.

"You're a good drawer" he said simply with a smile on his face and Guinevere blushed but returned the smile.

"Thank you"

"I'm Arthur, what's your name?" he asked and Guinevere put her crayon down.

"I'm Gwen" she replied, holding out her hand which the boy shook happily.

"I heard from the others that you live on a farm" he said and Gwen looked down at her picture again.

"If that's what you think then go and join the rest" she said coldly and went back to colouring again, having already lost what she thought was a friend.

"I think it's quite cool" Arthur replied quietly and Gwen's hand hovered over her drawing.

"You think it's…cool?" Gwen asked in a small voice and Arthur nodded.

"I live in a big house but I think living on a farm where you have cows and pigs and horses is better" he said and Gwen smiled.

"No-body here thought that. I was the odd one out" she replied and picked up her black colouring crayon and running it on the feet of her horse.

"Well I love horses and cows. I'd like to ride a cow one day" he said and Gwen smiled

"You can come round if you want, I ride the cows all of the time" she said and Arthur smiled back.

Over the next years of life, Gwen soon began to make more friends in her years, although it would always be with Arthur that she would cherish the most memories. Her father had taken an immense shine to the young boy and would often come out in the night with two mugs of hot chocolate for when it got too cold to drink fizzy drinks or water. Gwen and Arthur would always ride the cows given half a chance and also ride the mini Shetlands which soon progressed to Thomas's old twelve hand ponies which he gave to them to look after. Gwen could always count on Arthur to make her happy again and she found out he gave the best friend-hugs possible and would always stand up for her in the playground when they were young. At the age of ten years old, Gwen and Arthur were still best friends and he would still come around every day possible to ride the cows and their twelve hand ponies across the fields and then go in to get the hot chocolate and sit in the hayloft above the stables and talk about nothing in particular. When the time came for them to go their own ways in life after Primary School, Arthur and Gwen were pretty upset but he gave her something to remind her of him and gave it to her on the last day of school. It was a small necklace with a horse dangling off the end embellished with silver and a small smile on the back that Merlin's father no doubt helped him create, seeming as he was a whiz with metal. He gave her another hug

"Look after Penney for me, Gwen" he whispered, as she returned the hug, and she nodded tearfully as she remembered the first time Thomas had presented her and Arthur with Penney and Mist, their ponies "I'll see you in the near future" he said before turning towards their other friends Merlin and Leon "Take good care of her because if I hear anything bad's happened to her then you guys will be in for it" he said with a sly wink. Merlin and Leon both laughed and clapped Arthur of the back before he gave Gwen one last hug and left waving as he turned the corner and headed towards his home. Gwen looked at the necklace dangling in her hand before smiling and wrapping it around her neck with a feeling that she would indeed see her childhood friend soon

* * *

><p><strong>An-So...how's this? Hope there were not too many spelling mistakes and the such:) **

**Cookies x**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Guinevere's Best Friend

Gwen had always had the ambition of working on the farm for her life and it seemed that it was going to plan. Her and her father had just finished helping the lambs give birth and she was just finishing spreading straw in the stables when there was an excited whinny from outside. Gwen moved to the paddocks directly to the left and saw Penney sticking her tiny nose through the bars of the gate, nostrils flaring happily, eyes bright with excitement. She bent down slowly and shook a strand of hair out of her face, scratching the tiny pony's muzzle gently.

"What is it girl?" Gwen asked, placing the pitchfork against the wall and allowing the warmth of the sun to send tingles up her bare skin, oblivious of what her pony was gazing fondly at.

"At least someone recognises me" a voice said and Gwen turned around sharply to see someone standing in the yard, their eyes covered by a pair of sunglasses and arms folded over his chest, a wry smile on his lips.

"I'm sorry sir, but we're not selling anything at this moment" Gwen said as she stood up to judge the man's height, speaking about the farm shop her father had set up not that long ago. The man pushed his glasses up onto the top of his head, revealing his whole face.

"You don't recognize me?" he asked before a pair of blue eyes met with Gwen's and there was a moment before there was a squeal and he found himself attacked by a small figure.

"Arthur!"

"Gwen! Nice to see you too" he replied, wrapping his arms around her figure gently and lifting her off the ground.

"Where have you been all this time?"

"Up in London...as I told you" he replied, putting her back down on the floor and grinning.

"When did you get back here?" she asked, pulling away and looking up at him for he had grown considerably since the last time she had seen him, being at least six foot now. He smiled down at her

"I got here this morning" Arthur replied before poking at her necklace "Nice to see you kept it"

"I haven't taken it off...not even when I went swimming which is why it's bronze"

"I'm surprised it didn't snap"

"Are you implying I'm fat, Arthur Pendragon?" Gwen asked seriously and Arthur looked away guilty before catching sight of Penney again "She's doing well" he said, bending down and gently scratching her nose as she stretched out to touch his hand.

"Mmm, Mist died not that long ago. Penney was heartbroken until we found Truffle and Champagne" she explained, pointing up at the towering horses standing at about sixteen three.

"Poor Mist…where did you bury her?" he asked quietly and Gwen pointed to the glade of oaks in the paddock.

"Favourite place" Arthur murmured, running a hand through Penney's rough mane

"I missed your farm. The city's horrible at points" Arthur said, standing up and pulling a face as Gwen snorted

"Your odd for going there in the first place" she retorted, patting Champagne on the neck before tugging at his arm "Dad will want to say hello to you again and will most likely whip up a couple of hot chocolates"

"Oh wonderful," Arthur said, folding his sunglasses and getting up "I missed them almost as much as I missed you and the farm"

Arthur received almost as much as a big welcome from Thomas that he had from Gwen. He had forced him to sit in a seat and proceeded to make three hot chocolates complete with whipped cream and marshmallows whilst he and his daughter quizzed him on life in the city, Gwen staring at him from across the table, head in her hands.

"It's alright. But I hate it half the time, Vivian's still chasing me around like a dog which I find a little unsettling" he said and Gwen grimaced.

"There always something wrong with her, whether it was tripping me up in the playground or stalking you"

"I think I may have escaped her for a couple of days"

"Are you staying then?"

"About a week and a half, nothing to do with work for once" he said, shaking his head and sipping at his drink whilst Gwen smiled mischievously

"Perfect, you can hack out Champagne for me; he's too strong at the moment" she said and Arthur grinned which reminded Gwen of the time when he had warned Merlin and Leon to take care of her, which they did, wonderfully.

"Have to meet up with them sometime" Arthur said and Gwen looked at him in confusion

"What do you mean?"

"Leon and Merlin" he confirmed "We have to meet up with them again" he explained and Gwen was baffled.

"How did you know I was thinking about them?" she asked and Arthur grinned again.

"You tilt your head back and bite the inside of your mouth when you do, it's something I picked up on all that time back" he said with a wink and Gwen shook her head

"Sometime I think you're too attentive" she said and Arthur winked cheekily

"That's me, Mr attentive" he said and Gwen laughed. No matter what came between then, Arthur would always be Guinevere's best friend.

* * *

><p><strong>An-I don't think that the last part made much sense but there you have it:) another chappie for you guys. Apologies for spelling errors and that malarkey…also, there isn't much with Merlin, Leon, Gwaine and the such in the first chapters 'cos is mainly Arwen, but later on they'll show up:) There isn't much info in this one because it's basically Arthur returning. Hopefully much more will come clear in the next couple of chappies...**

**Also...CMON. Who liked that kiss at the end. Bless Arthur's cotton socks...he's finally becoming the man he is inside...and Gwen is loving him for it. Really dreading when Lanceypants comes back...although bless him he can't help falling in love with someone like Gwen. She's so bootiful (Not being perverted here)**

**Taa for reading:) **

**Cookies x**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

A Swift Bite On Arthur's Arm

_There was blood splattered across the wooden floor, running between her toes and around the boots of the three burly men who towered above her. Her cries went unnoticed as she watched the scene before her, bound by her hands and a gag in her mouth, struggling furiously, her tear merging with the scarlet liquid staining her bare feet as she saw Arthur trying to fight off the men who were wrapping his own hands up with thick rope. She couldn't tell where the blood was coming from, but the knife that lay beside her made her think whether it was her who had been attacked, tilting up and down on the hilt as her tears dripped from her cheeks, washing the silver blade and reflecting the light that flooded through the familiar windows. . ._

"_Leave her alone" Arthur yelled as Gwen was manhandled roughly all of a sudden, her sobs wracking her body. His voice sounded distant, as if they were in the sea and it swam through her ears as the man behind her faltered for a second. _

"_Why should we?" asked a gruff, menacing voice from behind her, and he yanked at her arm sharply._

"_Because she has nothing to do with this"_

"_She knows a lot"_

"_No…I haven't told her anything" Arthur said and Gwen looked at him. She was dropped to the floor abruptly and the man bent down to hiss in her ear menacingly, a stray finger moving the hair from her face. _

"_If you tell a single word to the coppers that you know about this then your friend here will be as dead as mutton" he warned and Gwen's heart lurched violently as she watched the floor intently_

_Arthur kept his apologetic gaze with Gwen as her captor stood in front of her, appraising her broken and battered body before fishing something from his deep pocket which turned out to be a small bottle of pungent liquid that oozed over the top when he uncorked it, splattering to the floor and lying thickly on the ground. Gwen's breath hitched as she saw him approach her, wondering whether it would be poison. She closed her eyes and shied away, reading for the warm, sweaty hands to circle around her throat...but just as he reached her freezing toes, he swivelled around on the heel of his cowskin boot to go towards Arthur. His smile was leering and unnerving as he reached the young Pendragon, reaching out with a thick, damp finger and gently stroking his forehead that made Gwen feel repulsed by the sight of it._

"_Just so you're easier to transport" he murmured softly, nodding towards the two men who had a hold of Arthur's shoulders and arms. They detached one hand each; the man on Gwen's right holding Arthur's jaw, the man on the left holding his nose shut. It took a couple of seconds before Arthur had to breathe and this gave the leader of the small group a chance to shove the bottle between Arthur's teeth and tip the Pendragon's neck and head backwards. Arthur struggled furiously to try and escape as the thick, gloopy liquid slid slowly down his throat making him retch and gag. But to no avail. He was held fast by the men who had muscles as big as champion boxers, and they were not going anywhere. The moment the bottle emptied it was forced out of his mouth and a huge hand was clamped over the top to prevent Arthur from spitting anything out. After a while Arthur finally swallowed, his face a mixture of disgust, pain, hurt, betrayal and sympathy as he closed them, trying the wash the taste away mentally. And then he too was gagged, the final pieces of rope tied around his wrists that were pulled together behind his back and dragged slowly from the room away from Gwen who watched with darkening vision as Arthur struggled again, his mouth's forming words that couldn't be heard through the material, Gwen's body and heart turning and twisting before everything went dark…_

She woke up sharply, propping herself up on her elbows and breathing in deeply to overcome her pounding heart. She knew those words; her father had said them so many times she couldn't remember. Only particular people got to say them and actually mean it. And she could remember, as clear as her window panes that shone with iridescent morning light in front of her, that one Arthur James Pendragon had been saying them to her.

* * *

><p>Arthur was forced awake by a delicious aroma wafting up from the kitchen below, a combination of coffee, warm milk, sausages, black pudding and croissants. A smile flitted across his exhausted face as he placed a hand to his eyes and breathed in the sweet air deeply, moving his toes in the cold duvet whilst listening to the chicken cluck and his Aunt sing in the kitchen. It then stopped and the sound of fairy footsteps started pattering up the staircase and Arthur quickly turned over and wrapped himself up in the bedcovers as the door opened and the smell intensified by about eight, light pouring through and making the smile re-appear.<p>

"Arthur?" a voice asked gently, the footsteps walking around him and stopping in front of his face "You awake?"

"No" Arthur replied quickly before frowning. '_Yeah that was stupid you moron_' he thought and his Aunt laughed softly.

"There's breakfast on the table. And then I have something ready for later too"

"What time is it?" Arthur asked opening one eyes and looking up at the plump, warm image of his Aunt Ellie, his mother's sister who had eyes as green as emeralds.

"About ten thirty. Gwen's come round with the milk and said you can arrive anytime you want-you could even sleep for today" she replied softly before walking over to the window and opening it, releasing the appetizing smell and bringing in one of horses, roses and wild lavender that grew in the garden. Arthur sighed

"I'll get up" he replied tiredly "I'm surprised I even slept in" he added and Ellie chuckled

"You're tired, pet. You've had a hard week with all the rioting" she said fondly, turning around to look at Arthur who looked utterly exhausted, his fingers lightly touching the floor and bright blue eyes barely open "I can always tell Gwen that you need rest…"

"No thank, Ellie" Arthur said politely "I can manage"

"You sure?" Ellie asked and Arthur nodded

"I'll be down in about ten minutes" he replied and Ellie smiled softly again before pattering out of the room and closing the door behind her, leaving Arthur to get out of bed, get washed and be prepared for the day ahead.

By the time he actually managed to get downstairs, eat, go up and brush his teeth and go off to Gwen's house, she had finished the morning work and was getting ready to count how many calves that they had next to their mothers, which was an arduous task but had to be done.

"Sorry I'm late…I overslept" Arthur apologized as he walked in, hands up already in mock surrender. Gwen looked up with a grin

"You needn't have come anyway; I've nearly finished" she said happily, "You looked exhausted this morning" she added with a sly look on her face.

"Oh god you watch me sleep?" he asked in worry and Gwen grinned impishly

"No, but you looked peaceful" she said thoughtfully "And you snore"

"I snore?"

"Yes"

"How badly on a scale of one to ten?" he asked in concern and Gwen giggled

"As bad as Oliver" she stated seriously, waving a finger in Arthur face which had gone from angst to curiosity in a flash.

"Oliver?" Arthur asked, pushing his hair back from his face with his Aviators and staring at her. Gwen pointed with a finger to the stables where a horse was calmly staring out at them, his nostrils flaring as he smelt Arthur's scent, silently judging whether he was nervous.

"He's a darling" Gwen said as she hopped off the fence and walked up to the Shire horse, scratching him gently on his roman nose "He's odd though, snores like a pig-" Arthur looked worried once more "-demon in the school and docile as a cat in the stable" she said and Arthur cautiously poked the horse on his nose. Oliver retaliated by smiling and trying to catch Arthur's fingers between his teeth, something that made Arthur stare at him suspiciously.

"So I sound like him?"

"Yes, you could put it that way. But you sounded rather adorable"

"Oh that's something every guy wants to hear Guinevere, I sound _adorable_ when I sleep" Arthur commented dryly, rolling his eyes skyward and receiving a punch on the arm.

"Anyway, do you want to help me school him after a cuppa?" she asked and Arthur made a face.

"We'll see how it goes" he replied and smiled before scowling as Oliver managed to get a swift bite onto Arthur's arm.

* * *

><p><strong>An-I updated this as it was pretty crud before. I hope this is slightly better and then next one is ok:) Still got writers block at the 'mo but trying to persevere with this as I think it was going quite well until I stopped. Anyway, wasn't Ep10 good? And I think the Leodegrance family has it in for poor Artie-I mean come on. First Gwen hurts him (I know not intentionally) and then Elyan's trying to skewer him on a sword! Phew! Anyway. My Gwen's not like that. But next chapter will be better than this boring one:)**

**If it was _wayyyy_ too fluffy or the such, _pleaaase _ tell me. I hate being one of those writers...**

'**Pologies for mistakes and the such. I found SO many in this one. See you soon!:)**

**Cookies x**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Tears Slipped Down His Pale Face

Arthur lay staring up at the ceiling, his expression a mixture of pain and blankness, chest rising sharply as he shifted his position every now and then, thinking deeply whilst the sound of lowing cows could be heard in the distance. There was a click as the door swung open, a sharp, rude exclamation followed by an elongated silence before Gwen peered down at him, her wide brown eyes quizzical.

"And you're on my floor why, exactly?" she asked curiously, holding her curly hair from her face as Arthur looked up at her, clearly disgruntled.

"That horse is evil" he stated, sighing deeply and moving again "He bucked me off and I've hurt my back and lower spine" Gwen grinned wickedly as Arthur moved again, blanching as a spasm of pain shot up his lower back, looking like an little child who had just been caught playing tricks on people.

"I told you he was a little bit of a handful" she replied, turning around and flicking on the kettle whilst a barley audible, if slightly strangled choke came from behind her

"A little bit? He's a bloody nightmare!"

"Maybe _you_ just can't ride properly" Gwen said, amusement marking her voice as she watched Arthur's face that looked oddly pale.

"You're cruel to me Guinevere" Arthur said in a hurt voice, placing a hand on his heart before sighing again and trying to press his back against the slate floor. Gwen shook her head, a wry smile developing across her lips

"Well don't stay down there too long will you? It's just that Monty will come in sooner or later with dad and then you'll be filthy. And Ellie won't want you in her house" she said mockingly, speaking of Arthur's aunt who had gladly accepted her nephew with warm arms. It was a plus really because she baked cakes-and Arthur was in dire need of putting on weight from all the running he did around London because of his job.

"Fine. I'll move into the living room if I'm not wanted here" he replied in a hurt voice, getting up and dusting himself off from the random bits of Monty, who had decided to moult.

"Boots please! Dad goes ballistic when there's mud in the living room!" Gwen called after him, catching a glimpse of Arthur's dark look out of the corner of her eye as he stopped to take off his riding boots and gaiters before disappearing into the other room whilst Gwen grinned, stirring the tea in the cups with a spoon with a chicken on the top.

* * *

><p>Piano's were devilishly tricky instruments for your hands to master, Arthur decided as he glanced up at the note sheet and the inside of the Grand Piano where the strings attached to the keys underneath his fingers were visible. After a few failed attempts, Arthur was ready to give up until he found a simple tune to play and after a couple of tries, the steady rhythm flowed out of the piano, making him smile like a boy who had received a cookie.<p>

"Oh that's amazing" Gwen said dryly as she arrived in the room "You can play twinkle twinkle little star"

"Don't poke fun at me" Arthur said, "I've never played a piano before"

"Never?" Gwen asked and Arthur shook his head

"Never touched one"

"So you don't understand the notes?" Gwen asked, placing the mug of tea next to Arthur who ignored it and flicked through the pages of tunes before finding another easy one and beginning to press keys.

"The notes are pretty easy, it's just getting my fingers to work together-they're more used to handling guns" he replied, looking deep in concentration, tongue sticking out as he looked up at the sheet before down, and then up again, pressing the white and black keys until he found the tune he was looking for and grinned again. Gwen sat backwards on the floor crossed legged and watched Arthur's own feet who were acting as if they had been accustomed to pressing down to extend the notes their whole lives.

"You're a natural then" Gwen mused, sipping at her tea as Arthur cast a quick sideways glance at her.

"I am?" he asked and Gwen nodded

"I started using my feet when I was three months into practising. You're doing it without thinking" she replied before frowning "Are you _sure_ you haven't used a piano?"

"Well, I've used the huge one's on the floor in the toystore with Gwaine but that was about it-oh and a keyboard when I was five"

"The keyboard in the _toystore_?"

"We were bored,-and everyone thought it was pretty amazing watching two Police Officers play the bear necessities on the floor of a toystore" he said casually and Gwen snorted gently into her tea, a vivid image of Arthur and Gwaine hopping about on the luminous floor-keyboard playing a well known song whilst everyone watched them.

"You get up to a lot up in London then?"

"Not really" Arthur replied, closing the lid of the Grand Piano and swivelling around in the chair to face Gwen biting his tongue as a bout of dizziness washed over him "You get the odd criminal and the such but it's a pretty boring job when you're not doing much. Gwaine finds _something _to do, and I'm amazed he's held this job up for such a long time" he said, drinking from the mug as a loud quack from the farmyard told them that Thomas was herding the geese and ducks back to their pen.

"Any bad things?"

"I found out I react badly to wine" he replied moodily, a frown on his face, blue eyes downcast "I have to have something like lemonade whilst Gwaine's chugging down great glasses of beer and the such" he said and Gwen looked sympathetic

"Well you needn't worry around here-Dad's a teetotal and I very rarely drink the stuff" she said, patting his knee consolingly and Arthur's lips twitched into a small smile before there was an angry and loud honk and Monty came bounding into the room with his tail between his legs.

* * *

><p>The sun was setting over Gwen's mis-match of a farm, casting a warm, golden glow that settled Arthur's exhausted ligaments as he walked stiffly through the fields to collect a horse that was frail and needed to stay in at night, wincing as his lower back twinged from where he had fallen off. Gwen looked up at him with a concerned face, her wild, untamed curls pulled back in a ponytail, random parts falling out where they were impatiently pushed back again.<p>

"You alright?" she asked, lifting the headcollar over her shoulder further up to rest against her collarbone and moving smartly around a pile of steaming manure. Arthur made a face as he nodded

"I should be alright…feeling a little rubbish but that could be from last week" Arthur replied, running his hand over his eyes tiredly. Gwen frowned deeply, her dark brown eyes full of expressions that she couldn't find out how to show.

"You seem really shattered-do you want to sleep in tomorrow?"

"I think I might be able to manage thanks Guinevere" Arthur replied, looking up at the field, the light spilling over from the tip of the hill cast by the sunset. Gwen sighed, stopping to wrap the headcollar over the head of a dark bay mare who snuffled her eagerly for something.

"Well don't overwork yourself-it's not good when you're not accustomed to it" she said gently, clipping the leadrope on the bottom of the headcollar and tugging, raising a hand "See you in a minute" she called and Arthur nodded, pushing his hand at the bottom of his spinal cord and hissing like an angry cobra. Gritting his teeth together he made his way up to the timid looking horse standing just before him now, her ears swivelling back and forth for a minute before she snorted and ducked her neck down to let the leather flow around her head before she too started to walk back to the yard at Arthur's urging.

The pheasant decided to arrive out of nowhere, squawking and flapping it's stubby little wings, directly behind the mare's hind legs, making her freak, eyes rolling backwards in her head, ears flattened angrily, bunching up her body contemptuously as she swerved around to face the pheasant with her hindquarters, letting her hooves loose in a flash and making the bird squeak un-bird like and rush off into the thicket with a deformed wing, hooting angrily. Quivering, she stood still, partially exhausted from such movement, nostrils flaring as she breathed heavily, pupils dilating and ears pricked up, picking up the tiniest of sounds as she moved about in search of something. Arthur took hold of her leadrope and soothed her gently, leading her in the direction of the farm. She continuously butted her head agitatedly against Arthur's broad shoulder for some reason, a sign of concern on her part and a sign that she wanted to say something. Arthur just pushed her away with a smile on his face that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Your fine" he said, voice snapping like an old, hollow branch "Nothing happened" he added after a while and gritted his teeth as a spasm of bitter, angry pain shot up his lower back and tears slipped down his pale face.

* * *

><p><strong>An- Hope this was alright…I can't put my stories into words at the moment, so yes. Why is Arthur crying? Why did Gwaine and Arthur go on the huge Piano in the toystore? Why am I asking questions that I already know? Why am I talking to myself? Anywho… yes as I was saying, apologies to larasmith-he's just a boring old copper in London, so no exciting things. But Chapter Three will become clearer later on in the story fingers crossed(: Sorry for the long wait. Writers block wouldn't dissolve away and it was really annoying.**

**Sorry for mistakes-I know they are annoying but you just can't help it can you? **

**And sorry for the LONG time period between updates...**

**Pot of Cookie Dough Ice Cream to my faithful reviewers:)**

**Cookies xx**


End file.
